


Being a Peafowl is Kinda Hard

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gabriel is flustered, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Notice how pretty her feathers are! She wants you to see!, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Protect the peachick (Adrien) with ones life, Update (06-11-2020): I keep trying to edit to this so it's not my internet shame, but I close it and start crying. I physically can't touch this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: It's around that time. Mating season for peafowl everywhere! Nathalie is finally going to experience some of the other side effects that the peacock miraculous has to offer.~ Gabriel is bad a functioning, that's it, that's all he will do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 35
Kudos: 113





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> You know you’ve gone downhill when you’re googling the mating season for peaflow in an unironic way to write fanfiction about this. This is my first fanfiction… enjoy? Oh and word with the things ' ' around it is Nathalie inner dialog. I'm not 100% how to slant it and that's the way it came out, I'm sorry TwT.  
> ~~~  
> 

“Oh, Ms.Nathalie before I forget its almost mating season for peafowl!” Duusu shouted while floating over to Nathalie’s face.

“What of it? I fail to see how this affects me Duusu.” Nathalie said confused as to why her kwami felt the need to bring this up. Truth be told she wasn’t listening, mainly just absorbed by her tablet trying to finish some late-night emails. She was typing on her trusty tablet while listening absentmindedly to Duusu squawk about.

“Ms it’s important! As you know every miraculous is based on new aspects of creation AND animals. It perfectly natural for the wearers to get certain animalistic traits but for the mating season of each everything always heightened! Especially ones sexual... ahem... desires.” Duusu tried to hurriedly explain.

‘Bitch hm?’ 

“Why did you fail to inform me of this earlier? I highly dought anything will happen, well sever at least, but a warning would have been appreciated.” Nathalie stated tiredly. She really wasn’t in the mood for this right now she just wanted to go to sleep. Ah yes, a pile of nice temperature cool blankets she can burrow into. Gabriel had gotten them for her just yesterday form some reason. Well, she got them yesterday, but he paid for them so same thing. It was nice of him to do even if she wasn’t sure why he’d done it, well they’re useful now she supposed.

‘Gabriel bought these for me, just for me. Does that mean he was thinking about me? Think about me wrapped up in expensive blankets purchased on a whim. Imagining me wrapped up in only blankets, nothing else, just his blankets. I wouldn’t mind having him in the same position, I mean these are some lovely feathers he gave me. Wait- feathers?’

Had she really just referred to the blankets as feathers? More importantly, why is she having obviously unprofessional thoughts about her boss? Her boss emotionally unavailable boss.

‘I could make him beg for my attention if I really wanted too… stop that Nathalie.’

“Are you alright Ms.Nathalie?” Duussu said worriedly. Nathalie had been spacing out for some time by now, it was rather concerning.

“I’m alright Dussu, my mind is just elsewhere. I’ll be going to bed soon enough.” Nathalie said reassuringly to pacify her kwamis worries. She set her tablet down on Gabriel’s guest nightstand. (Her nightstand really, she practically lives here at this point.) Then proceeded to burrow into her Gabriel feathers- covers and drifted off into a night of strictly unprofessional dreams.

...

The alarm clock rang at such an ungodly hour it should be illegal. ‘Could I get Mr.Agrest to bridge the mayor to make waking up before 8 am intentionally illegal? Probably, Nathalie no that’s an abuse of power.’ Once Nathalie rolled over, unfortunately, she didn’t have the option of hitting snooze right now, she dragged herself out of bed to get ready.

“Duusu why is it so warm in here?” Nathalie questioned. After last night she assumed the uncomfortable warmness would tone itself down by now. 

Duusu was about to answer but something else caught her attention first. “Well, Ms its an effect of- ah your hair!” Duusu said in a surprised squawk. 

“What about my hair?” Nathalie said. 

“Umm… just look for yourself.” Duusu managed to squeak out with an awkward smile.

Once Nathalie walked over to the mirror in her bathroom she didn’t see what the fuss was about. Her hair just grew slightly longer where she normally wore her signature red streak and instead of the rest of her hair ending her shoulders it grew another 2 inches. The addition two inches were red but it didn’t really matter, it’d all be in a bun anyway. 

‘Hmm a nice addition, I wasn’t expecting this but I don’t mind. I wonder if Gabriel might like it, he’d probably like it. I want to show him my grown out feathers fully grown out. Nathalie no, he’s your boss. He has a child, basically my child, but a child none the less.’

“Never mind it Duusu, it won’t be an issue.” Nathalie said while trying to push some thoughts about Gabriel brushing her hair and telling her how beautiful it was. 

“Alright then Ms!” Duusu said in a happy shout.

After Nathalie decided she was just going to try and continue her day as normal as possible with these changes she walked over to her wardrobe. Dozens of different combinations of business clothes including her signature turtleneck and pantsuit. Really would be a dead giveaway to how much time she spends here to anyone who cared to look. A red blouse caught Nathalie’s eyes as she was about to grab her turtleneck. It ran on the tighter side, was made out of nice material, and dipped below her collar bones. 

‘My cousin got this for me claiming it would help me “get a man”... that crazy vodka induced animal has no brain cells. I don’t need a partner, the only one I want is Mr.Agreste anyway- stop that. He’d probably appreciate the wardrobe change actually. Always going on about how I should change it up… dumbass.’

Nathalie puts on the blouse for completely different reasons and puts her normal pantsuit over it. The spends the next 20 minutes trying to get her now slightly larger bun to look presentable. Hairpins, hairpins galore!

...

After Nathalie prepared her and Gabriel some coffee she headed down to the dining room where her two biggest headaches were located.

‘Good he actually did what I told him for once. I really shouldn’t have to fight him on something as simple as this.’

If Nathalie hadn’t forced Gabriel to have breakfast with Adrien he’d still be in his little studio brooding. How he has the energy to do that and not be able to sit in a chair and talk to his child was beyond her. Being that dramatic before 12 is something no one should have the energy to do.

“Good morning Nathalie! Father joined me for breakfast can you believe it?!” Adrien shouted happily.

“Good morning Adrien. I know you must be pleased.” Nathalie said with a much calmer voice and a small smile on her face.

‘He doesn’t need to know.’ Nathalie decided ‘Yes, he’s far happier this way.’

“Good morning Nathalie.” Gabriel said in his normal neutral tone. His eyes went to her blouse as she was walking over to him and quickly whipped away when he noticed how tight it was on her.

“Ooooo I like your shirt Nathalie, red always looks nice on you.” Adrien said kindly after he noticed the deviation in her outfit. 

“I think father likes it too.” Adrien said cheekily once he noticed his father’s eyes on Nathalie.

“Ah yes, I agree with Adrien. That color has always been flattering on you.” Gabriel mumbled in a calm if not slightly shaky voice.

‘What? What?! WHAT?! Does he think I look nice??? He’s looking at ME?! Was he looking at my- no he wouldn’t. Well maybe, I mean I don’t really mind… NATHALIE STOP!’

“I- um well thank you both for that compliments.” Nathalie stuttered trying to save herself from having thoughts she shouldn’t have. Well in the presence of the person who is responsible for those thoughts anyway.

“It wasn’t a compliment merely a statement in the eyes of a designer and pursuer of fashion.” Gabriel said matter of factly. He looks like he fully recovered from his earlier embarrassment, looks. His eyes still lingered far too long as he grabbed his coffee but attempted to hide it this time. “I can appreciate a good wardrobe change from time to time.” Nathalie wasn’t sure if that was for her and Adrien to hear or himself, probably both.

Adrien looked at his father with the biggest ‘Bitch really?’ face he could muster up. Fortunately, Nathalie didn’t see because she was still facing Gabriel with her normal flat expression at the time. As Nathalie began to walk back to the other end of the dining table the face dropped quickly. Gabriel being Gabriel is still extremely confused as to why his son gave him that look. Gabriel still being Gabriel decided not to ponder on it any further and let it go.

“Adrien it’s almost time for school you should get going.” Nathalie said after checking the time on her tablet.

“Oh, it is? Well, have a good day Nathalie you too father!” Adrien said while flashing one of his shiniest smiles.

“Have a good day Adrien.” Nathalie and Gabriel said at the same time. Adrien smiled at them once more then walked out and closed the giant door gently. This left Gabriel and Nathalie alone in a practically silent room with an awkwardness only Gabriel Agreste himself could muster.

Nathalie was totally not imaging Gabriel splayed out on the table in front of her as she pulled her hair out and let him admire it. Yup, nothing inappropriate was happening inside her completely untainted mind at this very moment what so ever. 

‘Is this what it really means to be a peacock? PeaCOCK indeed, god damn it Nathalie.’


	2. Late Night Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie can work perfectly fine just... paperwork isn't the only thing she wants to do right now. Mating season is giving her extremely questionable decision-making skills. Drinks with your boss late at night? Excellent plan fellows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that, another chapter. This is a thing that is happening!

Nathalie was working efficiently even with the random thought here or there but for the most part no issues. Aside from having an overactive imagination, uncomfortable warmness, and being slightly more sensitive, she was fine.

‘Yes, everything will work out fine as I predicted.’

Just as that thought passed through her mind, the main source of her frustrations walked in through the door. Nathalie turned around with her tablet in hand just in case she needed a cover.

“Who’s the next competitor we need to beat back to their place?” Gabriel questioned. As he walked by Nathalie just now noticed how well those pants cupped his ass.

‘The only thing I want to beat is your- He. Is. Your. Boss.’

“No notable competitors are rising up as of late sir.” Nathalie managed to say instead. Internally scolding herself constantly is the only way to keep herself under control. Nathalie deserved every bit of pride she gathered over the years, Gabriel on the other hand…

‘I could take him down a notch or two with a couple of wips, his tall ass isn't going anywhere when I get my hands on him. Fuck. How long am I gonna have to deal with this?’

Gabriel turned around after feeling a pair of eyes on him. Despite his blatant disregard for human emotions he was extremely self-conscious and could tell when someone was looking at him. At least he thought he could. Once he turned around all he saw was Nathalie looking at something business-related on her tablet.

“Well alright then, it's not that I like playing dirty with those low lives but sometimes it is a necessary option. It’s rather lonely at the top and I'm going to keep it that way.” Gabriel said. His attempt to feign innocence was heard and absorbed just not in the way one would hope.

‘I wouldn't mind playing dirty with you Gabriel, when we're done I can let you clean it all up with that long tongue of yours. If it’s so lonely up there I wouldn't mind topping you for a while if you want.’

“I completely understand Mr.Agreste.” Nathalie gave a curt nod and turned back around to her desk.

After a couple of minutes, they fell into their normal working state, well comfortable for Gabriel that is. Nathalie may or may not be imaging Gabriel tied to her office chair with those horrible pants ripped to shreds on the floor.  
…

Here was Nathalie Sancoeur sitting on her bed at the Agreste household looking incredibly distressed. What could even possibly begin to worry one of the most powerful women in Paris?

‘This is a bad idea, Nathalie. True, but is it a horrible idea? Not the worst. Ok then.’ 

Nathalie was internally fighting with herself once again. Surprisingly it wasn't about a random spicy thought involving her boss or an HR disaster. This time it involved whether or not to have a drink to take off the edge so she could sleep easier. Seems like such a trivial thing doesn't it?

‘Pros: I could fall asleep quicker and a nice taste of wine before bed. Cons: I could drink more than intended and get tipsy. Adrien could find me and I could be setting a bad example. Even worse, Gabriel could find me… would that be SO bad?’

It seems Nathalie's less rational side won out in the end. She stood up quickly and slipped on a robe and put her hair in a loose bun to try and hide the new alteration to her hair. Once she got some slippers on she was started on her way to the kitchen.

…

As Nathalie entered the kitchen she noticed there was a dim light on. There was also a tall man leaning on the kitchen island slowly sipping on a glass of red wine. Who could it be? Mr.Agreste of course, not like anyone else would be over otherwise.

“Adrien? I thought I told you to go to bed son.” Gabriel said sounding slightly annoyed.

“Umm no it’s me sir.” Nathalie said while walking closer.

“Oh apologies, Adrien was just in here a little while ago trying to sneak some cheese again. I don't understand what's so appealing about it.” Gabriel said with a persistent eyebrow furrow but it softened slightly at the sight of Nathalie.

‘Same thing could be said for you sir. No one quite understands what's so appealing about you and yet I still want you all for myself.’

“You would know something about being unappealing wouldn't you?” Nathalie gathered the courage to spit out that one-liner to bring down her boss a little. He actually had the brain cells to look surprised, wow.

“Well, sorry for that mix-up.” Gabriel said sounding a bit more annoyed than before.

“It’s alright sir.” Nathalie mumbled. When one is aggressively eyeing their boss they don't really have time to focus on talking now, do they? No, no they don't.

Gabriel was wearing an Agreste brand set of light blue pajamas with stripes a slightly darker color. Does Nathalie care about the clothes? Of course not. The only matter of importance is what's under them.

‘Hmm a shame really, the only things that should be on your body are my hands and a few strips of leather- jeez Nathalie.’

“Would you care to join me for a glass of wine Nathalie? Oh and I thought I told you to stop calling me sir after working hours.” Gabriel inquired. He wouldn't say it but it hurt him a little that Nathalie still wouldn’t call him by his name after getting so close lately. Sometimes she’d do it but not as often as he’d like.

“Why of course Gabriel~ That’s why I came down here in the first place anyway.” Nathalie said with a slight purr to her voice.

“Oh is that so?” Gabriel said not really sure how to respond to that sudden take to his name. He poured her a half-full glass and handed it to her, their hands brushed for a moment.

‘He touched meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Nathalie calm down, you're a grown ass adult. That means nothing right now!’

Gabriel saw the little flinch and was slightly confused. He knows he doesn't touch her “often” but this is hardly the first time.

They stood in silence for a while drinking their respective glasses of wine and keeping to themselves.

Something was pulled at Nathalie to let her hair down and show it off. She also wanted to dance with Gabriel desperately. She wanted to show off for him and she wanted Gabriel to show her how impressive he could really be. Show her why he’s the best choice and why she needed to choose him.

‘Oh the animal thing, right.’

She went for her hair tie and pulled out her hair, the dance can wait for another day. Long locks of mostly dark navy blue hair, almost black, fell down her back. Gabriel looked a little surprised but not shocked.

“What do you think Gabriel?” Nathalie questioned as she tilted her head back a little and looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
“Your hairs longer than I remember. If you wanted to die the tips to could have used our hairstylist, I guarantee you he’d do a fantastic dye job.” Gabriel said obviously proud he could afford the very best and only the best.

‘Aww, is he trying to impress me~? So many better ways to do it but the attempt is appreciated.’

“Thank you Gabriel, ill keep that in mind but I didn't do this intentionally.” Nathalie clarified. Gabriel looked slightly confused so she continued “Showed up just this morning actually.”

‘He looks like a confused puppy, hmm someone needs to train him properly’

“What do you mean it just showed up?” Gabriel said not fully believing it but considering their lives it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibilities.

“I mean exactly what I said. This was magical doing according to Duusu.” Nathalie said. She was enjoying seeing Gabriel so confused and the alcohol wasn't helping her hide it. He decided to leave it alone in favor of getting to the bottom of this.

“Did she tell you why?” Gabriel questioned looking even more confused.

“Hmm, I don't think so.” Nathalie lied. Not like Gabriel could tell anyway. Even if she’s drunk if there’s something she wants under control it’s going to be under control. He’d be none the wiser if she just kept her mouth shut.

‘What am I supposed to tell him? Oh dearest Gabriel I've got a case of bird horniness now spread my feathers and indulge in my bird-like tendencies! Yes, do exactly that. No, that was sarcasm. Everything is sarcasm in here! Shut up.’

“Well that's certainly a predicament now isn't it hmmm…” Gabriel hummed thoughtfully to himself. “Well, I believe we should both be heading back to bed Nathalie.”

‘Together, together, together, together, together…’

“I'll escort you back to your room.” Gabriel said while unintentionally shattering Nathalie's hopes. They both began to walk to her room.

‘Fuck. Well, that's the plan. God damn it Nathalie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't a plot for this besides Nathalie being horny and eventually dancing with Gabriel so they can show off their "feathers" to the best of their ability! I'll definitely do another chapter to cover that and MAYBE one more after that if something else pops in my brain. Hope you liked it! Comments are appreciated, Starry out!


	3. Long Legs Are Admirable Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie has long ass legs and they deserve more credit, that is all.

Nathalie was sitting on her bed, once again in the Agreste mansion when something occurred to her. Something that could change this infatuation with her boss the other way around.

‘I have really long legs. Yes, that is correct thank you for noticing. No this is serious, we could bag Gabriel with these. Oh god.’

“Ms?” Duusu asked sounding slightly worried. Nathalie had smacked her forehead against her palm and kept repeating ‘why me’.

“It’s nothing Duusu my brain is just doing things I really don't approve of.” Nathalie said with an extremely irritated expression on her face.

‘I just need to wear what I normally wear and carry on about my day. Or, or I could wear an office skirt. No! It doesn't have to be short, just normal modest length. Modest for me IS short. Exactly.’

Nathalie decided to stop arguing with herself and get ready for the day. If she didn't take care of the Agreste who would? They certainly can't do it themselves.

‘Maybe we could wear that dark purple shirt Gabriel got us? Ok, that’s not so horrible. Thank you.’

Nathalie grabbed a dark purple blouse that stopped just at her collar bones and no further. A shame really. While in her sizeable closet she grabbed a skirt the same color as her suit jacket. It stopped a little above her knees, perfectly acceptable for the workplace. Nathalie gave herself a once over in the mirror.

‘Why am I single? Because I don't have time for a relationship. You know if we date Gabriel- stop.’

Nathalie went to put her hair in its normal style, a flawless bun. Too much change in her appearance just might give Gabriel a heart attack.

‘A shame I can't wear it out, he seemed quite impressed. No, Adrien might ask questions. True, he may be a bit of an airhead but he isn't THAT stupid. I beg to differ but glad you understand my point.’

“Come Duusu, we're leaving now.” Nathalie said as she pinned her miraculous on the inside of her blazer.

“Coming Ms!” Duusu said as she disappeared into the miraculous.

…

“Adrien it’s time for school.” Nathalie said a little after she walked into the dining room. She came out a little later than intended. Arguing with yourself about how long your legs takes time.

“Oh are you coming with me- Nathalie you look different!” Adrien said genuinely surprised. The proper assumption was that yesterday was a fluke and she’d go back to her normal attire the next day. Adrien doesn't even seem the slightest bit peeved that he was wrong.

“Yes, that is correct.” Nathalie said to the half-finished question and the acknowledgment of her appearance. For some reason, she wanted to protect Adrien today. Going with his to school seemed was the least she could do without appearing strange.

“Good morning… Nathalie…” Gabriel said a tad shocked. Were his assistant's legs really that long? Was she wearing a skirt willingly? Was she wearing something he got for her? As Gabriel was having a mental break down Nathalie was internally smirking, hard.

‘That’s right Gabriel, I’d be happy to let you see them without the skirt. I'll even let you take it off yourself.’

“Well, sir I'll be back to have breakfast later. Ah, I see you still remember how to use the coffee machine.” Nathalie said after seeing the coffee mug of liquified sleep.

“I- um- of course” Gabriel stuttered barely managing to recover. Adrien was reveling in this. Seeing Nathalie’s smirk and Gabriel’s slight discomfort was a beautiful thing. He’s been wanting them to get together for so long.

“Well, we’ll be going now sir. Come along Adrien.” Nathalie said while leaving and being followed by her peachick.

“Bye father!” Adrien shouted as he left the room behind Nathalie and closed the door.

“...ah…fuck...” Gabriel said still a tad shaken up by what just happened.

…

The care ride to Adrien’s school was quiet and calm like usual Nathalie rode with him to school. Adrien enjoyed the extra company and Nathalie’s mind wasn't doing flips because she was finally giving in to her instincts. Even before this mating season business, Nathalie enjoyed taking Adrien to school. Even more so after she began using the peacock miraculous. It felt like she was protecting him even though it was just a simple car ride.

Once they pulled up to Adrien’s school many other students were walking and heading to class. His main friends were there waiting for him outside like usual. The sight made her smile.

‘I’m happy he has friends, I know being alone for so long was hard on him.’

“Bye Nathalie.” Adrien said with a little smile and grabbed his school bag. He hopped out of the car happily and head towards his friends. Once he made it to his circle Nathalie and Gorilla were about to leave until she noticed something.

‘Oh he forgot his fencing equipment, I'll go hand it to him.’

Nathalie gave a small look to Gorilla and got out the care gracefully. She walked over like she was a model on the stage with her legs in all their glory.

“Adrien you forgot your fencing equipment, you have practice after school.” Nathalie said while giving him a soft smile. She looked at his friends and gave them a nod of acknowledgment.

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien said with a grateful smile and a sigh of relief. He waved to Nathalie as she left and headed back to the car. Completely missing the shocked look on his friends' faces.

“Dude… your mom is hot.” Nino said. That earned him a quick smack on the shoulder from Alya. He muttered something along the lines of ‘You can't silence the truth’.

“What?” Adrien said not even caring that Nino called Nathalie his mom.

“Sorry, stepmom.” Nino clarified with a sure nod.

“While being this dumbasses girlfriend I don't appreciate the comment but it is true. She’s got some five-star legs under there.” Alya said slightly annoyed Nino was eyeing another woman.

“I could design for her for days!” Marinette sighed. Her designer's brain was making her the happiest girl in the world right now.

“She's my dad's assistant actually. I'm not sure about ‘hot’ but she really nice and pretty.” Adrien said innocently.

“Bro you're blinded by mom love. If she wasn't like your mom or something you'd understand, trust me, dude.” Nino said. He looked like he could argue about this all day. Who could blame him? Defending Nathalie’s hotness was a truly noble thing to do.

“Umm…ok?” Adrien said not really sure about having the ‘hot mom’. The warning bell rang and that gave the signal to end their conversation and head to class. They all headed off even if Adrien was slightly confused.

…

Gabriel and Nathalie, we're working in their usual silence and typing of keys.

“Ah yes, this is perfect.” Gabriel said suddenly in an evil voice. He felt someone's strong emotions. Ones filled with stone-cold rejection and regret. A bountiful breeding ground for an akuma.

‘Take off your clothes immediately, I demand it. Calm. Down. Nathalie.’

“Is there a potential akuma sir?” Nathalie asked even though the answer was obvious. Whenever he used that voice there was something evil on his mind no matter how stupid it was.

‘I love it when you do that voice. That voice means you're either going to do something hot or stupid, sometimes both. If it’s hot you just gave me dream fule for days and if it’s stupid you’ll need me to give you comfort and openly touch you. It's a true win-win for me. God, I could hear you talk like that for-’

“Yes a very strong one filled with adolescent heartbreak, it’s perfect.” Gabriel pureed interrupting Nathalie’s thoughts.

‘You're ass is perfect.’

“I see, will you be needing Mayura’s assistance today?” Nathalie questioned sounding quite hopeful. She wanted to show off today. He already saw her in a skirt today but the split in Mayura’s outfit would be a nice touch.

‘Yes, let's entrance him. I'll make a beautiful amok today, it'll entrance him like no other. Nathalie this is for professional reasons only, just get the miraculous and sit down.’

“No, while it would be a welcome help I don't want you fainting right after. It really worries me, Nathalie.” Gabriel said with a soft look. He sounded quite unsure, unsure enough for Nathalie to change his mind.

“Sir I'll be fine don't worry about me so much. I'm here to help you succeed.” Nathalie said trying to change his.

‘And make you fall in love with my legs but that's mission number 2. I’d also like to suck your dick as mission 3 but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves now. What the fuck Nathalie?’

“...Thank you, Nathalie, ill make sure your effort isn't wasted.” Gabriel said now sounding sure of himself once again. Gabriel pressed the buttons on Emilie’s painting and headed down to his lair. Nathalie was about to go behind him when she thought of something.

‘Won’t everything be even more heightened if I'm transformed?… God damn it, Nathalie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance was supposed to happen this chapter but Nino said no and I ended up writing an entire chapter about Nathalie's legs. I'm not the least bit sorry XD. Anyway, the next chapter will be about a teenage dancer who gets their dreames crush or heartbroken, not sure yet. Dancing shenanigans are guaranteed, Starry out!


	4. Spin Right into His Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie is extra horny, a dancer is sad, Gabriel is hella confused, and Chat ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I already finished this chapter but I posted it at 12:30 a.m. something and it was horrible. Don't write in the middle of the night without coffee kids! I didn't even check it! I reread it today and I was screaming. They're probably still a ton of errors but it's not as bad now.

Nathalie immediately regretted transforming especially in Gabriel’s close vicinity. Nothing was ‘hurting’ per se but it was taking every last bit of self-control she had to not touch herself right then and there.

“Oh… huff… huff… my god.” Mayura spattered out. She was entirely overwhelmed by everything her transformation was doing to her. She was far more sensitive than before and it felt like every part of her was pulsing.

‘This is going to end horribly, I'm screwed. The only thing that’s going to be screwed here is Hawkmoth when we get started, I wonder if those pants come off.’

“Mayura are you alright?” Hawkmoth asked. He went to hold her, he noticed her looking extremely unbalanced. As soon as he grabbed her waist in support she let out a low gasp.

‘I can't handle this. No, we need to do it, for Gabriel. Yes, for the dick.’

“I’m alright, just a little dizzy. Now, let's get started.” Mayura explained and ended with a smirk. Good thing she's built up a skill for lying in the many years of bullshitting in the business world. 

Hawkmoth let go of her once he deemed her stable enough to stand and got to work. A good thing too, Mayura was 3 seconds away from pulling him closer and giving in to herself.

‘We were too close that can't happen again. We weren't close enough apparently!’

“Alright, just tell me if you feel any worse later on. Now, go forth my little akuma and evilize her!” Hawkmoth said with an evil smirk. Mayura could possibly be internally screaming into the void as she tried to push back images that could compromise both her positions. An executive assistant/supervillain/mom position is damn hard to find you know. 

Hawkmoth sent out his akuma to go find the distressed girl at once. The butterfly flew into her dancing shoes. A mere 10 minutes ago she was practicing in her usual studio with her boyfriend. They were both so excited, so happy until they opened the letters. Then it all came crashing down in mere moments.

“I can feel your despair, your great heartbreak, such disappointment, it must be terrible. Getting rejected by your dream school and losing contact with the holder of your affections. Having your boyfriend move on with his dreams in life and leaving you in the dust. Why don't you show him? Why don't you show them all? You will have all you've ever wanted. In exchange, you will bring me the miraculous, deal?

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” said the young dancer.

“From this day on you shall be known as Chambre Queen! Now go, begin a new age for ballroom dancing and be the true bell of the ball!” Hawkmoth shouted dramatically as always.

‘Hmm, he's so dramatic like this… I love it. He talks so much I'm sure there are plenty of different ways to put his mouth to use. Ah was wondering where another innuendo would slip in here.’

“Are you ready Mayura?” Hawkmoth said. The man who was worried a few minutes before was gone. The only thing left was a villain in a spandex suit with dark eyes and an evil voice.

“Yes, my bod- amok is ready. Now fly my lovely feather and give Hawkmath’s reign of terror true meaning!” Mayura said cutting herself off from her original thought. Perhaps it would be easier to ignore her brain wrecking her thought process if she got caught up in their villainy. She darkened her amuk and sent it out for Chambre Queen’s ribbon.

“Chambre queen, I am Mayura, to help you to achieve your goal you will be assisted by the perfect partner you deserve. Chambre prince will make sure you succeed, he will belong completely to you.” Well, that was a lie, of course, Mayura could pull back the amok anytime she wanted but only her and Hawkmoth needed to know that. She was the true stings behind this entire operation. Speaking of strings, Chambre Prince was entirely made out of ribbons.

‘...I want to use- So we finally accepting tying Gabriel up is a thing we want? I suppose so, but really? I doubt that subtle hint to light bondage was necessary. Hush, you know everyone is blind in this city.’

“Thank you both for your generosity. Everyone will now know how hard I worked, danced, and loved. They will never betray me again!” Chambre Queen announced. She began releasing her chaos upon Paris.

…

Chambre Queen was doing quite well, so well the hero’s called in back up. Carapace and Rena Rouge. The battle was going slowly until the villains began to gain the upper hand.

“Look out guys! Shelter!” Carapace yelled. He summoned his shield just in time to protect Ladybug and Chat Noir from getting hit by Chambre Queen.

“Mirage!” Renga yells right before Chambre Prince’s ribbons could get a hold of Ladybug and Chat. She used her power to distract him with a fake version of herself.

“Oh no!” Carapace and Renga yelled in unison. While they did effectively protect the two main heroes they’ve now left themselves without any powers and out in the open.

“You guys need to go! It won't do us any good if both of you get hit and run out of time. Thank you for protecting Paris!” Ladybug yelled desperately while trying to block Hawkmoths blows.

“You got it Ladybug!” Renga and Carapace yelled once more before heading off.

“Blast they got away! Chambre Prince after them!” Chambre Queen shouted at her partner while trying to hit Ladybug and Chat. Which was becoming an increasingly difficult task because she was getting tired and avoiding two different people was somewhat difficult while moving so quickly.

‘Looks like they can't handle the heat of battle, what a shame. Doesn't seem like you can handle your own heat very well.’’

There were several bodies moving around everywhere at all times. Won't it be a little easier with just Chambre Queen and the heroes? Why yes yes it would. So in a moment of pure genius and totally not because the author doesn't want to write a fight scene and get straight to Nathalie, Chambre Queen decided to do something about it.

“Mayura, I'm going to hit you and Hawkmoth so be ready!” Chambre Queen said quickly trying not to lose focus on her targets.

‘Ah merde.’

At that very moment, a ray of light went in Mayura and Hawkmoths direction with the light sound of a pop song playing. It seemed the air around them was different than earlier. With that Mayura started walking closer and closer to Hawkmoth in sync with the rhythmic pulses in hot movements.

‘You know what, let's do this. FINALLY!’

“Oh Hawky~” Mayura said in a light seductive voice. It was at that moment Hawkmoth knew he was fucked. Once she reached him she slid her right arm around his waist and pulled him even closer. The looked into his chest for a second then tilted her head up and looked him straight in the eye.

“What do you suppose we do?” Hawkmoth asked once again proving he’s one of the stupidest men in the world. Mayura kept slowly swaying her hips against him making it slightly difficult for him to focus. This would be the one time he gets a free pass for his stupidity. While keeping a smooth rhythm between the two of them she pulled his face down some.

“The only thing I want to do is choke on that pale dick of yours, lick all of your cum, and to be mated by you. Seeing the circumstances I'll settle for a dance, just for you. Not unless you're interested that is.” Mayura said completely serious but had to add in a light chuckle for effect.  
Gabriel just looked at her shocked.

‘Oops, I said that out loud. That was on purpose! You said it was fine. Too dance not offer to sleep with him! He really should be thanking us.’

With nothing but a wink for warning before Mayura fanned her dress out in the air which gave it a fan-like effect. She still had one arm around his waist and took some of his weight and dipped him a bit to show him who was currently in charge.

“The kind of dance I want t do involves my bed and your dick.” Mayura said in a much fuller voice. Now that she let more than one thought slip out there was no stopping her right now. Her brain was fuzzy but she exactly what she wanted and she was determined to get it.

Their dance was quite a few spins and rotations with Mayura making her own sharp moves to keep in interesting for him both. Somewhere to show off her dress others were just out of pure enjoyment. Her brain may have been clouded right now but wanting to dance with Hawkmoth especially like this wasn't new. Eye contact was a stable here, she made sure to keep him pulled into her pink eyes. There was pertinent smirk stuck on her face as she rolled her shoulders. She had him she knew she had him in her hands. 

Then the music stopped. Hawkmoth didn't break out of his trace immediately but was slowly fading out of it so he began to pull away.

“Oh darling you're not going anywhere.” Mayura purred before pulling him in for a kiss. Only to be stopped by our top heroes of Paris.

“HelloOoOoOo we still exist, akuma's been defeated you two!” Chat announced sounding far to happy. His smile looked big, too big.

“The battles over you two be defeated the akuma and sentimonster while you were both… distracted.” Ladybug mumbled out. She wasn't really sure about what she just interrupted and she wasn't gonna find out.

‘These bitches just cockblocked me.’

“Of course, that battle went a different way than expected.” Mayura said. She seemed to have gained back most of her control except for the fact that her eyes were glossy and her voice sounded slightly aggravated.

“Naw, naw, naw, I get it you just wanted to get some TAIL. Wait, shouldn't I should say caw, caw, caw, instead?” Chat said while looking like he could double over laughing any second. Ladybug, on the other hand, looked like she was regretting every last one of her life choices.

“...We’ll be going now. Have fun with that Ladybug.” Nathalie said with a straight face. Her and Hawkmoth took off seconds later. Not even giving the heroes a second to think about following them. While her and Hawkmoth were hopping over roofs she remembered something important.

‘Did I just try to seduce my boss and hit on him several times? Yes! God damn it Nathalie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a dumb nut and Nathalie still loves him. A true power couple guys. There should be one more chapter but it might have to wait until the weekend, sorry TwT. Comments are appreciated, Starry out!


	5. That's the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duusu exposes Nathalie, Gabriel can not function properly, Nathalie will, in fact, get whatever she wants in fics I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dudes, this is the final chapter of this thing I've created. Ah, my very first completed fanfic, a monument occasion that my friends will definitely not make fun of. I'm not liking this chapter as much as the last one but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Once they returned to the layer Nathalie was still feeling aggravated. Who could even fathom being so close to kissing the person who’s held your affections for so long just to be stopped by a couple of kids? Oh wait, Nathalie could. The atmosphere she created wasn't helping either. Could she lose her job? Gabriel’s dealt with her standing up to him from time to time but this was different.

‘What am I going to do?! You know, if we- NO! You didn't even know what I was going to say!’

Nathalie deemed it a decent idea to detransformation and rid herself of the amplified effects. If there was nothing else she could do it was that. Once she detransformation she heard Hawkmoth say his phrase as well.

“What was the little show you put on earlier?” Gabriel asked. He seemed to remain unaffected by the whole ordeal in Nathalie’s eyes. Duusu and Nooroo were hovering to the side wondering if they should intervene. Nooro looked increasingly nervous with each second. While Duusu looked like she wanted to blab everything about what was going on.

“...Sir I… you see the peacock miraculous… it…” Nathalie attempted to explain but to no avail. All this earned her was a raised brow from Gabriel.

‘Shit we made Hawkdaddy suspicious. Never call him that again, please. If you insist.’

“MS.NATHALIE IS IN HEAT!!!” Duusu shouted.

‘I know she didn’t just expose me, Duusu we were friends. Damned bird. Stop that, we don’t insult Duusu here. Fair, but I’m still upset.’

Gabriel looked at her for some deeper clarification but Nathalie was slightly busy glaring at her kwami. Seeing as he was going to make no progress there he decided to ask Nooro.

“Nooro what is this all about? Is that why you wanted me to purchase all those blankets?” Gabriel said. He looks extremely confused.

“Yes, master that is the reason.” Nooro said. Gabriel looks at him expectantly still needing more information.

“Continue.” Gabriel stated firmly. You’d think he’d connect some dots but no. Despite being an empath he’s still entirely hopeless at interaction with other beings. Knowing when to stop asking something was absolutely out of the realm of possibilities for him.

“Miraculous holders inherit certain animalistic traits from the animal their miraculous is based after. Just like that time when you rolled yourself into a cocoon made out of blankets.” Nooro explained. He soon realized that including the last part may not have been the best decision.

“Yes, I remember.” Gabriel said. He had a strong grimace in reaction to the memory. It was certainly not his proudest moment. He heard a short giggle and whipped his head over to it. The sound ended quickly once he looked at its creator. Nathalie was actively avoiding eye contact with him, that must be one interesting patch of light over there.

“Well, you see it’s around mating season for peacocks and seeing as Ms. Nathalie has the peacock miraculous she is going to feel some effects.” Nooro explained vaguely. It was the best he could do to save Nathalie some embarrassment.

“And those effects are?” Gabriel asked. Of course, he was still incredibly confused. He is noteworthy for his creativity not his brains or common sense.

“Well, she’s going to be warmer than normal, try to show off occasionally, and is looking for a… mate. Considering you are a male of age and one she spends a good amount of time with it’s only natural.” Nooro said quietly.

“Oh ugh, will you be needing time off? I would hate for this to hinder your performance in any way.” Gabriel said muddled. It had never occurred to him that Nathalie could inherit some of the peacock's traits. Nevertheless, Nathalie is actually attracted to him. He understood how he could be attracted to her, she was gorgeous, but him? They were just old friends nothing more.

“No sir that will not be necessary, I can work mostly unaffected.” Nathalie said reassuringly.

“If you're sure. Now that that’s settled I believe we should get back to work.” Gabriel said. As soon as he was done he began walking towards the exit.

‘I really hate those pants. Why can’t his jacket be a little longer? Is he walking like normal? I swear his hips are swaying.’

Yes, mostly unaffected.  
…

Throughout the day things carried on as normal. As normal as a horny magically affected Executive Assistant and her recluse of a boss who’s extremely dramatic can be. The day consisted of Nathalie unconsciously trying to seduce Gabriel with her new outfit.

She practically melted whenever he said her name the entire day. Gabriel was more prone to notice now too after what Nooro told him. He tried to act like it didn't affect him but Nathalie could she cracks in his resolve. It was getting easier and easier to draw his attention from his work to her. It was only a matter of time before he cracked.  
…

“Sir quick question, do you like my hair better completely down or how it is usually?” Nathalie said in her normal voice with a slightly flirtatious tint. Gabriel turned to look at her and what he saw was truly a blessing. Nathalie had taken her hair out of her flawless bun and smoothed it out over her shoulder. Her red streak fell slightly over her face and she tilted her head a little to the side.

“Well, it’s- Enough with these games Nathalie! If you are incapable of working unaffected in the presence of me I believe it would be in both of our best interests for you to take some time off.” Gabriel said. There was more color in his cheeks than normal and he was clutching both hands behind his back. He quickly stepped away from the giant screens in their office to stand closer to her.

‘Hmm he’s nervous, isn’t he? I can just work on my tablet. Don’t tell him! It’s going to take a good 10 minutes to realize if I don’t.’

“I wasn't aware of how much I was affecting you. This seems to pose a problem doesn't it sir?” Nathalie said in her normal tone. She stood up from her chair and pushed it back to her desk. She started to walk closer to Gabriel, in turn, he began taking a few steps backward.

‘Aw quickly flying away from a threat just like a little butterfly.’

“The best way to handle a problem is head-on.” Nathalie said as she slammed her hand just above Gabriel's shoulder. She placed her other hand on the side of his thigh and dragged it slowly to his waist. She then tilted her head up and donned a sultry grin. She moved her hand from the wall to his cheek and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He seemed a little shocked but welcomed it.

‘I finally did it, not bad Nathalie. Now, all we need to do is get him in bed. Calm down for two seconds. Being calm is of no use right now!’

“Nathalie I’m ho- holy crap!” Adrien shouted. He looked ecstatic with wide-open eyes and a hanging mouth. He slid behind the door slowly staring at his father while Gabriel was actively trying to avoid eye contact.

“Adrien it’s not-!” Gabriel attempted to explain. The door slammed quickly behind him and they heard something along the lines of ‘have fun’ then quick steps toward his room.

“Well sir, why don't we take this elsewhere? Someplace where there will be no distractions?” Nathalie said surprisingly steadily. Having a talk with Adrien could wait till later, he didn't seem to mind anyway.

“I- ah- fuck.” Gabriel sputtered out. He is truly a man of many words. Nathalie grabbed his atrocious candy cane tie and dragged him towards the doors in a determined fashion. Wow, here is Nathalie Sancoeur dragging her boss toward her bedroom in said bosses house to temporarily rid herself of magical effects from the jewel that makes her act like a bird.

“Yes Gabriel, that is exactly what I intend to do.” Nathalie said.

‘God damn it Nathalie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT IT'S THE END! I wrote the ending first because ya girl had to end with a lovely 'God damn it Nathalie' one more time! I hope you enjoyed it :D. I'm going to keep writing fics because I have so many notes on my phone for GabeNath fanfics it scares me. Comments are appreciated, Starry out!
> 
> \---
> 
> YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS, IM DYING! My grandma just called me while I was writing this and she asked me what I was doing and I told her some fan writing for a show I like. Then she asked me what the show was and what it was about and she was so confused. I only got to the love square and explaining it. It went like this:
> 
> Grandma: Oh I'm sorry about all those tests in school, what are you doing to relax?  
> Me: Oh just some fan writing for a show I like.  
> G: ???  
> Me: Just little stories of what I think could happen in the show (Miraculous Ladybug). I mainly do it when I'm bored or run out of episodes.  
> G: Oh ok, what the show about?  
> Me: Umm ok, gimme second. Marinette has a crush on this boy named Adrien but Adrien has a crush on her alter ego ladybug, oh Marrintte is a superhero by the way. Marinette doesn't accept his advances because she doesn't like Chat she like Adrien, Chat civilian form. Oh, they don't know each other's identities. So Marinette is repeatedly rejecting the boy she likes but she doesn't know it's the boy she likes. Adrien isn't interested in her because he's interested in another form of her but doesn't know it's secretly Marinette.  
> G:...I got the first bit you said baby.

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m being honest this is just because its near mating season for peacocks and I just fell into the GabeNath hole like 2 months ago. To put it simply I just wanted to try writing a horny Nathalie and a slightly flustered Gabriel. DON’T JUDGE ME! This was literally just supposed to be a fic where Gabriel makes her a dress (I know I know) but then it mixed with one of my other ideas of Nathalie being kinda handsy during mating season and... this is what happened. Comments are appreciated, Starry out!


End file.
